Altus
by Hope the Sun Shines
Summary: sorry for all my fans this used to be on and i removed it but its back now ive wrote more  twilight AU  two new additions to the cullen family seem to attract trouble and when a new boy with a secret arrives in town a whole lot of trouble begins :P
1. the talk

We had spent half the night and the entire morning so far, in the massive closet that was situated in Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Not that they used the room in the literal sense however; we were surrounded by rows upon endless rows of clothes that were handpicked by the little fashion obsessed pixie and I knew for a certain fact that only a couple of the said rows belonged to Jasper. Alice really did have a problem. Anyway we had spent the last two hours in front of Alice's mirror, where she was trying, and failing to control our hair. This was a fate that Alice had not encountered before, but she wasn't about to give up. I'd thought about telling her to a few times, but she would have only growled at me. I knew better than that. A glance to my twin and it was clear that she was thinking the same thing from the expression she wore on her face.

"Alice!" Rebecca and I groaned in impatient unison, "We aren't dolls." I added in a frustrated mutter, but a look from Alice silenced any further comment as she added sweetly,

"Guys. Shut up, you're ruining my fun."

My twin sister; Becca and I, had recently been adopted into the Cullen family, and today was our official first day at school. Yes, nothing that unusual, but this was different. This was our first day at school as vampires. We had only been transformed a month ago and we still had the bright red eyes and new born strength. And for your information no we will not go wild and kill everyone. We were born with amazing self control, just like Bella. Well...not as perfect, occasionally one of us would slip slightly, but for some unknown reason the other always noticed and stopped them. Carlisle claimed it to be a power, but we didn't agree, as twin sisters, we just knew each other so well.

Mentioning powers we do have them though. For example, Becca can manipulate emotions a little like Jasper except not as varied; she only has the power to make people happy. I had the, I suppose useful, ability to knock people out, simply by smiling and thinking the right things. I guess you could say my power was similar to that of Jane and Alec. But don't take that the wrong way. I am not a sadistic person.

Just as we prepared to have a full scale revolution against Alice, Jasper strolled casually into the room. He must have sensed the tense emotions in the room.

"Ahh Jazz, please tell me you have come to rescue me from your wife" I pleaded,

"Actually I have" he said with a grin. I guess he had suffered as we had. Jasper suddenly looked startled, I just laughed knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Alice, what have you been doing to these two? You wouldn't believe how relieved they are to be out of your clutches." Alice pouted and gave Becca and I a look that clearly said 'Just you wait until after school.' before leaving the room with her husband. We ran down the stairs at vampire speed, just because we could, and the fact that it amused us. Emmett was leaning on the door frame of the garage.

"Tut tut. Being late on your first day" he shook his head for effect.

"Shut up Emmett." Our voices rang in melodic unison.

We had to get a ride to school with Emmett and Rosalie, because technically we weren't old enough to drive yet. Not that it mattered we never would be, we were kind of stuck at fifteen now. Carlisle had promised to let us drive once were of the legal age, we had just agreed up front. But now as we climbed into the back of Rose's car I was thinking maybe we should have argued a bit more. Don't get me wrong, I love Emm, even if he does spend most of the time annoying us to death. But Rose, well she was completely different; to put it nicely, she practically HATED us.

We pulled in next to Alice's Porsche. Alice was sat on the hood smiling and Jazz was leaning against it looking very, very nervous.

"Sheesh. Calm sown will you Jazz!" Becca exclaimed, "you're lack of faith is quite insulting." I nodded in my agreement, I was with Becca there was no need for Jazz to look so anxious. Nothing was going to happen and even if it did Alice would see it coming. Alice climbed off the bonnet of her car and skipped off behind Emm and Rose looking very happy about something. I started to walk across the black top behind her wondering what was going on, but one look from Jazz stopped me dead in my tracks. I nudged Becca and whispered,

"Are you making Alice happy?"

"No" Becca replied "it's not me." we both turned to look at Jazz questioningly, but it was obvious from his expression that it wasn't him; besides Alice hated him using his power on her.

"Girls can I talk to you" we heard Jazz say quietly. 'Great.' I thought 'we were about to get a talk from Jazz on how to behave.'

"Rebecca. Victoria." Becca and I exchanged a look at the use of our full names; looks like Jazz had gone into Major Jasper Whitlock mode. We both looked around to check there was no around to witness this before giving Jazz our full attention. We had learnt this from the first time we experienced Major Jasper, I hadn't really been paying that much attention to him and he had gotten rather angry.

"Right girls, if today at any time you feel the slightest bit tempted by anyone around you. I want you to get up and leave immediately; there is no shame in it you are only a month old." I may have looked like I was paying attention to Jazz, but in my head I was thinking 'Honestly Jazz this is a bit patronizing.'

"Do you understand?" Jazz asked sternly,

"Yes." we muttered frustrated, and turned to walk off across the parking lot.

"Hang on."

"WHAT?" I demanded annoyance seeping through into my tone.

"Just wanted to say, don't use your powers on anyone. And that includes your teachers"

I just laughed at this before grabbing my twins hand and dragging her off across the parking lot. "See you at lunch" I heard Jazz say as I kept walking.

**disclaimer i dont own the twilight saga in any way shape or form **

**many thanks to my beta :) she knows who she is**

**review review review people :) it means a lot to me xxx**


	2. first day at school

Chapter 2-First Day at School

We knew from previous experience that everyone stared at the Cullens. But it didn't stop us from having paranoia. As we walked down the corridor towards our lockers and every pair of eyes was on us. I couldn't help but worry.

"Becca," I whispered to low for human ears to hear "contact check."

"They're fine" she answered back. We had to wear contact lenses to cover up the scary bright red eyes that came with being a new born. But the venom in our eyes dissolved them after a couple of hours. Okay, so if they were still there my theory of why everyone was staring at us kind of disappeared with a cheery wave. For the first time that day I checked what Alice had dressed us in. I was wearing silver ballet flats, black skinny jeans, a sapphire blue babydoll blouse, a silver scarf and a black swing coat. Okay so it wasn't the way I was dressed. I countered. I turned to inspect my twins outfit but there was nothing wrong with the little black ankle boots, dark blue skinny jeans, checked shirt and navy pea coat she was dressed in either. We looked good, I would have to thank Alice later for her impeccable fashion sense, and no doubt it would make her day.

It was then I heard the whispers, and suddenly understood the staring. Let's just say it ranged from things like 'oh my god they are so hot', 'are they new? I wonder if they have boyfriends'. And occasionally you would hear a shut up from one of our friends who didn't appreciate the way people were treating us. After dumping stuff in our lockers we dawdled our way to first period. French. This lesson was going to be deeply boring after only a month with the Cullen's, we were already fluent in four languages; and French was one of them. No doubt we could probably now speak French better than the teacher. The morning dragged so much that I was tempted to use my powers or get Becca to use hers to liven things up. But I restrained myself, knowing that the amount of trouble we would get in; it wouldn't be worth it. During French, Alice asked us if we were staying back for orchestra tonight. We replied, saying that we were. But we would have to go home to get our instruments, so there was a possibility that we would be a little late to lunch.

When the bell rang for lunch; Becca and I strolled inconspicuously towards the edge of the forest. This was before running through the amazing scenery at full vampire speed. We slowed as we reached the house casually walking up the porch steps together. Esme was the only one home, and she greeted us as we came through the door.

"Hey Esme" we said in perfect unison.

"Hello," Came the reply in her calm loving voice "why are you home?" 'Good old Esme' I thought, she was the only one who wouldn't jump to conclusions when the two newborn vampires arrived home in the middle of the day.

"We came to get our instruments, so we can start orchestra again after school, is that okay?" I asked while Becca ran upstairs to retrieve our violins. A warm smile lit up Esme's face; our music brought a lot of joy to her now that Edward had moved closer to Dartmouth with Bella Nessie and Jake, while Bella got a degree in English literature. She had missed the house being filled with music and the arrival of Becca and me filled some of the empty space in that rift.

"Yeah, of course it's okay, have fun!" Esme called happily as we turned and ran back out of the house.

When we got back to school we dropped off our violins in the music cupboard and joined our best friend Alice. Human Alice by the way, Alice Roberts, not our pixie of a sister. When entering the cafeteria I looked around for adopted siblings only to see a look of great relief wash over pixie's face, Jazz wasn't there and I wondered briefly where he was. You see I only had to wonder briefly, because he suddenly materialized in front of us. If I wasn't so used to every member of the Cullen family doing that I probably would have jumped. But on the contrary I just looked at him deeply confused by the anger and worry that etched his face, Jazz motioned for us to follow him outside.

We followed him out the back door of the cafeteria, deeply confused and although he could feel our confusion he never attempted to enlighten us until we got outside. However, when we did get outside he turned on us…

"Where have you been" he yelled clearly stressed, I jumped slightly and involuntary at the volume of his voice, I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Errrm at home." I answered, still confused at why he so stressed.

"Calm down Jazz" Becca muttered, looking a little in pain from the angry emotions rolling of Jasper. At Becca's request or maybe the look on her face, he knew what that felt like. Jasper suddenly ceased to be angry, instead his face turned into a look of worry and relief.

"I'm sorry." Jazz apologized his southern accent creeping into his voice "It's just Alice and I was so worried. Alice had a vision of you running through the woods and then you didn't turn up to lunch. You could have done anything or anything could have happened to you and for some reason Alice couldn't see." Jazz explained slight confusion was now mixed in with his relief, the worry almost gone. "But why did you go home?"

"To get our violins for orchestra tonight." Becca stated simply.

"Oh." Jasper said still looking a little worried.

I couldn't bear to see my brother like this I mean nothing had happened. Becca's thoughts clearly mirrored my own because when I nudged her she just nodded, calmly and I felt the air around us ripple as she sent happy emotions towards Jazz. But clearly he didn't like having a replica of his own gift used against him.

"Don't." he said glaring at Becca; however he now only sounded mildly annoyed.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked, he wasn't normally this temperamental

"Sorry girls," he apologised again, the hint of formality was still there "I was just worried about you, and I'm also confused as to why Alice couldn't see you when you were only at home. Look never mind, we can talk about it some other time. Enjoy the rest of your day" Jasper said laughing slightly at the bored emotions I was sending him. "See you tonight." and with that Jasper walked back inside and we saw him settle down next to his wife. Becca and I exchanged a look then walked back inside and enjoyed the rest of lunch time laughing with our best friend Alice. We really did love her and were glad that our transformation into vampires hadn't affected our friendship with her at all.

The rest of the afternoon dragged just as much as the morning had and I think the only highlight was moment in maths. You see before I became a vampire I was horrendously bad at maths and therefore I wasn't in the same set as my twin, Becca. She was in a way higher one; more intelligent in the maths department, so when I walked into set three that afternoon with my new and improved vampire super mind and did all my work in five seconds and got it all right the look of confusion on my maths teachers face was absolutely priceless. I'd never completed a piece of math work and got it all right before, especially in that short space of time. I just sat flicking through my text book for the rest of the lesson, instead of the words and equations swimming in my gaze they all seemed to click into my brain with ease. I understood it all. I just smiled.

When the final bell went, I met Becca and Alice at the end of the maths corridor and we swung by each of our lockers. When we got to mine, I took out my iPhone and suddenly felt very guilty as I saw the ten missed calls from Alice and Jasper. Becca must have sensed my guilt because she looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged no doubt she would understand when she saw her own phone. Though I was grateful for the wave of happiness she sent towards me anyway.

We were sat in the hall tuning up before Mr Foxall came, God how I hated that man. Don't get me wrong he had never done anything to me he just grinded on me, it had been the same even when I was human. I often felt like beating him to death with my bow. Without remorse. Alice, Becca and I got bored of waiting, our violins were already in tune and well you can't really tune a flute. So we started messing about and ended up jamming along to the song 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. The rest of the orchestra stopped what they were doing and stared open mouthed in our direction. It was a bit of an odd song choice to play on violins and a flute.

We were mid song when Mr Foxall walked in and everyone immediately sat down. We on the other hand didn't, we weren't intimidated by him like some of the younger ones were; besides he couldn't afford to have us leave his orchestra. It wasn't particularly large. After that orchestra was only bearable because of the amusing comments made by Alice, Becca and I, which had us crying with laughter as we played the boring songs Mr Foxall had picked. Finally we were released from the boring pieces and the endless drone of Mr Foxall. We all packed up our instruments swiftly; Becca and I walked Alice home. We were laughing most of the way down the road, before running back to the Cullen mansion. For what was going to turn out to be; what I supposed would be a very funny night with the family….


	3. A night with the family

Chapter 3

We bounced into the Cullen mansion to find things as they always where when we weren't at school or hunting. Emmett was sat watching sports; Rose, I grimaced at the thought of my blond vampire sister, was in the garage playing with the cars; Alice was upstairs in her giant closet and I suppressed a shudder at the thought of being dragged back in their later. Jazz and Carlisle were in their offices with their noses hidden in some weirdly boring books that none of us would care about, ever. I didn't really need to think about where Esme was, since she appeared on the stairs. I sent Esme one of my ever so innocent looking smiles and dumped my violin on top of Edwards long abandoned piano, before I went to sit with Emmett, Becca followed me, I guessed her thoughts mirrored my own as she distracted Emm while I hijacked the remote and turned off the sports channel.

"Hey!" Emmett protested loudly before diving on top of me. For a normal vampire this would have been a problem as Emm was freakishly strong; however as I was a newborn and had the ability to knock people out... I know, not what you would call normal but, hey can a vamp really be normal? I pushed Emmett off me and jumped to my feet simultaneously. Unfortunately I pushed a little bit too hard and Emmett practically flew through the garage door. A brief crash was heard and the sound of Rose screaming followed as Emmett landed on her. I cringed 'Oops' now she had _another_ reason to hate me. I sent Becca a pleading look that translated into 'Please make Rosalie happy or she is going to eat me.'

Becca must have done what I asked. The proof? When all the family arrived down stairs a few seconds later to see what was going on; we were all greeted by a very embarrassed looking Emm and an oddly happy looking Rosalie as they came out of the garage. Jazz who had been first to arrive with Carlisle gave Becca a look that significantly said 'Stop' but she was characteristically defiant.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked a look of confusion etched across his face and suddenly despite the fact that I was probably about to get in a whole lot of trouble, I felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh. A look of concentration formed on Jazz's face as he tried to make Becca lose control of the happy grip she had on Rose. Becca's look of concentration deepened as she battled against the confusion Jazz was sending her. However, Jazz was older and his experience in using his gift won out. Sending Rose furious again and my urge to laugh disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"YOU!" she screeched and lunged at me. I ducked deftly out of the way. But she wasn't about to give up and dived at me again. Jazz must have felt the rage oozing from Rose, not that he needed his gift to tell that right now, Rosalie's feelings were explicitly clear. He tackled her mid air as he battled with her on the ground Carlisle decided to intervene. Crouching down in front of Rose he warned her that if she did not calm down and discuss the situation calmly, then he would ask one of us to forcibly calm her down. Rose continued to struggle with Jazz and I was slightly surprised that Emm had not forcibly removed him from Rose's back, but when I glanced over at him; he was just stood still in the doorway to the garage looking embarrassed.

"Jasper." Carlisle said in a voice that somehow managed to sound stressed and calm at the same time. Calm washed over the room and Rose immediately stopped struggling. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on? Why dose Rose want to kill Viki? And why does Emmett look so embarrassed?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice. An awkward silence settled over the room as no one wanted to reveal their role in the event. Looking around Becca was moving to my side, Emm was still stood staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, Jazz was still sat astride roses back, Alice was sat on the stairs with her eyes closed but she must of sensed me looking at her because she looked up and gave me an apologetic smile, and Esme was stood at the foot of the stairs, staring ruefully at the coffee table Emmett had smashed me through.

"Well?" Carlisle demanded from where he was stood behind Esme "Is anybody going to explain?" Looks like it was time to own up and deal with whatever Carlisle would say to me, I grimaced, desperately hoping it's not 'I'm disappointed in you.' I gulped and shrugged Becca's hand from my shoulder.

"It's my fault." I confessed,

"Right…Victoria please go and wait in my study. I will be up in a moment to talk to you." Carlisle said in a voice that betrayed no emotion. For once I didn't feel any joy at running up the stairs at vampire speed especially when I heard Carlisle following close behind. I waited outside Carlisle's office for him to arrive.

"Come in" Carlisle said his tone formal. I walked in behind Carlisle and settled opposite him in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Explain" he said a lot more calmly than he had downstairs.

"Err..." was all I said and yes I do know that this is an illiterate thing for a vampire to say, I quickly gathered my thoughts "Well Becca and I came in and Emm was watching sports, so we decided to annoy him a little by turning it off. Becca distracted him while I took the remote and turned off the TV. Emm got angrier than I expected him to and jumped on top of me and well…we crashed through Esme's coffee table. I pushed Emm of me of well I guess I pushed too hard and he flew through the garage door from the proceeding crash I'm guessing Emm crashed into Rose who may have crashed into her car you were there after that..." I finished lamely. To my intense surprise a smile broke out on Carlisle's face

"So it wasn't all your fault then, no wonder Rose was angry she loves that car and Emm looked embarrassed because he was beaten by a girl. Again." Carlisle chuckled slightly and then looked at me properly for the first time.

"Viki why do you look so nervous?" he asked'

"Sorry… it's just that I was worried about your reaction. Before you laughed I mean." I said with a smile. "So how much trouble am I in then?" I asked sheepishly trying to make it sound light now that I knew Carlisle wasn't angry or disappointed in me.

"Well… I forgive you; but you should apologise to Esme and to Rosalie. Not that Rose is likely to accept it but it's still the decent thing to do and you know that. I'm sure Rose will be able to fix her car but between you, Emmett and Rebecca, you owe Esme a new table"

"Okay" I agreed and stood up to leave as I reached the door I turned around and said "Thanks Carlisle." as I left I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's warm smile. Looks like I had a few things to say to my family. I stood still on the landing and listened for the familiar sounds of my adoptive mother, she was downstairs in the kitchen that we didn't actually use. I flew down the stairs before walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Esme," I said hesitantly. She turned around and her calm forgiving face made me feel even guiltier for crashing through her antique table. "I'm sorry Esme, I really am." I said before choking on my own words.

"That's okay Vic." Esme said in genuine way, walking across the kitchen to stroke my short brown curls soothingly "It was just a table."

"I know what it meant to you; I'm sorry" I said again

"It's really okay Vic." She insisted, I smiled at Esme's loving nature and promised myself that I would play for her later. Rose was just as easy to find but as Carlisle had predicted she wasn't going to accept my apology. Rose was stood in the garage staring at the bonnet of her BMW that had a Rosalie shaped dent in it .I winced at the sight of the damage and walked in cautiously.

"Rose," I said quietly although I knew she would hear me I was mildly afraid of the fact that she there was a possibility that she would try to eat me again. Rose turned around looking slightly annoyed but not as murderous as earlier.

"I'm sorry." I said knowing that the apology wouldn't be accepted. I was right, all I got in response was a low snarl and at that point I chose to leave knowing that it was the closest I was getting to an acceptance.

I knew there was some people that although Carlisle hadn't asked me to apologise to or thank I was going to do it anyway. Jazz was easy to find in his office on the third floor reading some random book about the civil war as per usual. I knocked and waited for Jazz to invite me in. Even though most of the time everyone was welcome sometimes Jazz got angry if you interrupted his concentration. As I walked in Jazz looked at me questioningly; it wasn't often I entered his domain.

"Hello Vic what's the…" I cut him off before he could get out the rest of his question.

"Jazz I just came to say thanks for tackling Rose it was sweet of you."

"That's okay," Jazz said slightly embarrassed "it was kind of my fault anyway since I stopped Becca from making her happy." Jazz wasn't one for talking he was the quiet surprisingly philosophical one of the family and I could tell this conversation was over. I turned to leave but as I was I said "But Jazz I could have taken her." I said my voice sounded indignant Jazz smiled as I left before returning to his overly large book.

I had one last member of my family to find except it wasn't to say sorry or to thank them it was to soothe his ego and promise him that he could fight me at some point. Yeah you've got it I'm talking about Emm I found him in his and Rose's bedroom playing guitar hero to what sounded like Muse.

"Hey Emm," I said as I strolled in.

"You're gunna have a rematch with me." He stated determinedly. It wasn't a question.

"Sure Emm;" I said, "but somewhere outside where we won't break any furniture okay? Oh and Emm, sorry if Rose is mad at you."

I played a couple of songs with him on guitar hero and as I was leaving said "By the way me you and Becca owe Esme a new table."

My twin was the easiest to find, and there was no need for apologies there the look we exchanged said it all really. What had been a very odd night in the Cullen house ended pretty normally, Becca and me playing our violins much to the joy of Esme and then being dragged off to Alice's closet much to our dismay. Who knew that our day at school tomorrow would be just as weird as tonight? Maybe even weirder…

**i do not own twilight in any way shape or form :P**

**many thanks to my beta :) she knows who she is**

**review review review people :) x**


	4. Oppps!

Chapter 4

School the next day started as normal, except we rode with Alice and Jazz in her Porsche. There was no way on this earth I was getting in a small enclosed space with Rose even if I knew Emm wouldn't let her do anything to me. Climbing out of the shiny Porsche in the car park everyone stared as usual and we studiously ignored them. All going our separate ways to do whatever we wanted to do before the bell went for homeroom. Becca and I went in search of our best friend; Alice Roberts but we couldn't find her anywhere. I whipped out my phone and sent Alice a text asking where she was. I received a text back a few minutes later explaining that she was off because she was ill. We decided to visit her and cheer her up later but right now we just had to concentrate on getting through what was going to be a very boring day.

The morning dragged without Alice there to make us laugh whenever we got bored and I was thankful when lunch came just to sit with the rest of my family even if Rose was included in that family. Lunch was funny, Emm made a few good jokes for once in his life Jazz was more talkative than usual, I think he was enjoying the happiness radiating from everyone but Rose who was sat silent and glowering next to Emm. She sure knew how to hold a grudge. When the bell went I was devastated that I had to leave the company of my family and go back into the monotony of lessons. Jazz sent hope and happiness in my direction and I smiled gratefully at him. This afternoon was going to be more eventful than I thought…

We had English and as much as I love Macbeth, I have studied it about fifteen times and as soon as my English teacher started talking about it I switched of completely. The only problem with being a Vampire is sometimes when you let your mind wander completely you forget that you're supposed to be controlling certain parts of yourself.

"Viki what have you done?" the sound of Becca's voice broke through my daydreams as she asked; I turned to see her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" I asked unbelievably confused as far as I knew I hadn't done anything.

"Look around Vic." Becca said slowly and impatient sounding slightly annoyed at my lack of perception.

Looking around I could not believe the chaos in our classroom, the teacher was laid in an unconscious heap at the front of the room and I suddenly realised the part I had played in this. The class was rioting around me, jumping on desks and laughing hysterically I turned around and raised my eyebrows at Becca as I realised she was doing this to distract the class, so they never realised the teacher was an unconscious heap at the front of the room. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse Becca whispered urgently from my side

"Viki pixie problem approaching." I looked out the window Becca was sat next to, only to see Alice walking as fast as she could without being conspicuous across the yard. 'Uh oh' I was my only thought, as if I wasn't in enough trouble already. I had to try and fix this now.

"Becca calm the class down a bit." I said quickly

"But if I calm them down, they're going to notice." Becca objected

"Just calm them down a bit I need it to be quieter so I can concentrate on waking up the teacher."

Becca calmed the class down to reasonable yet still clueless level and I closed my eyes breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose a habit I had picked up from Carlisle and Edward; I always had to concentrate to make people regain consciousness it didn't come as easily to me as knocking them out in the first place, probably because if you want to knock someone out it isn't really your aim to help them wake up again later. Concentrating I opened my eyes to see a completely calm class and a teacher who was now standing looking very confused and much to my horror burst into tears muttered something about having a terrible migraine and fled the room. Somehow I knew that I knocking her out had caused that migraine and a wave of guilt washed over me. I was snapped out of my guilt by a quiet knock on the window and I looked up to see Alice standing there. Becca and I exchanged a glance before we stood up a left the room as silently as possible the rest of the class where now talking in groups and wouldn't notice us leaving. When we got outside a very angry pixie demanded,

"What have you done?" I looked guiltily at the floor and muttered

"I'm sorry Alice; I let my mind wander and forgot that when you're a vampire you can't let your mind wander completely as there are certain things you need to hold onto like trying not to eat your class mates and controlling your gift". Alice must have sensed how guilty I was feeling because she laid off and turned on Becca

"And you starting some kind of riot in the …" she trailed off mid sentence as the glassy look meaning she was having a vision entered her eyes. She came back with a gasp that wasn't needed and looked at me worried.

"Vic" she said slowly "I just saw your teacher going to ER she doesn't think her migraine is normal and is going to get checked out, Carlisle is going to be her doctor."

A fresh wave of guilt washed over me and I mumbled something along the lines of 'I have to go.' I'm surprised Alice understood at all so I was shocked when she said quite forcibly.

"No Vic you can't."

"Why!" I demanded Alice just sighed.

"Because someone will notice that you're gone and Rose is going to be angry enough when she finds out. She will only get angrier if you disappear." Alice explained. I battled with my baffling emotions of anger and guilt as Alice and Becca had a conversation about whether I should go but if I'm honest I couldn't really pay attention at the precise moment in time. I don't know what Becca said but suddenly Alice caved,

"Vic just go, I don't suppose your class will notice you're gone and I will have Jazz calm down Rose okay?" I didn't bother to answer Alice I was already running across the yard at human speed as soon as I was clear of the buildings I cut into the forest and ran through it at vampire speed worrying about how on earth I was supposed to explain this to Carlisle. When I go to the hospital I stepped out of the edge of the trees and tried to walk as calmly as possible through the hospital doors and down the corridors to Carlisle's office. I entered Carlisle's office to find it empty but I knew he would be back soon enough as his stethoscope (prop) was on his desk. I observed Carlisle's office while I was waiting for him it was not like most doctor's offices the plain white room was not filled with books like his office at home there was nothing in it except Carlisle's large mahogany desk,3 chairs and a his favourite painting was hanging on one wall. On his desk there was a picture of my adoptive family and one of his files and his stethoscope were lying abandoned in the middle of his desk.

I had been stood there maybe five minutes when Carlisle walked in. It was almost impossible to startle a vampire but Carlisle sure did jump when he saw me.

" Vic you made me jump!" he exclaimed and then as if suddenly realising that it wasn't normal for me to be in his office in the middle of the day when I should be at school asked "What's the matter?" but before I could answer him he spoke again "You never!" he asked sounding shocked and slightly dismayed.

"NO!" I said horrified that he could think I would do such a thing. My adoptive father was now embarrassed that he had even thought of me doing such a thing

"I'm sorry Vic of course you never it's just that I can't see your eyes for your contacts."

"It's alright Carlisle" I said acceptingly I couldn't blame him. It would be the first thing he assumed. There was a moment's pause before Carlisle asked

"Then what is it? Why do you look so worried?" I gulped nervously and told him everything that had happened in English class and how I felt so guilty and responsible.

"It isn't your fault, everyone slips at some point, I'm not disappointed in you and you shouldn't feel guilty, I will sort this all out and see you at home later." Carlisle reassured in his calm genuine voice that also had an air of finality.

"Okay." I agreed solemnly but I just couldn't help feeling guilty up until now I had never known that my gift could cause someone such pain, or make them run from a room crying and suddenly I hated my gift and I never wanted to use it again. Carlisle looked at me concerned and suddenly enveloped me in a brief, tight hug before picking up his stethoscope from the desk and leaving closing his office door behind him.

For awhile I just stood in Carlisle's office in silence thinking; but eventually I decided to go home, hopefully avoid everyone, grab my twin and go and visit Alice. I left the hospital quickly and ran through the forest towards the Cullen abode. About ten minutes from the house, Becca was sat on fallen tree waiting for me.

"Pixie." was all she said before she hugged me and as nice as it was I decided no one else would be hugging me today enough people had invaded my personal space for a year. The next couple of hours spent with my best friend in the whole world besides my twin almost made me forget what had happened that day. Our friendship really was amazing we laughed at things that weren't funny, between us we knew everything about each other besides the whole vampire thing obviously and believe me when I say Becca and I would love to tell her but we just couldn't. We were so alike and spending time together in our little trio really made me happy I realised we hadn't been spending enough time with Alice lately I never realised how much I had missed her. By the time we left Alice's I was happier than I had been all day and had almost forgot how guilty I had been but I knew that guilt would soon return when I got home and had to find some way to occupy a whole night.

**i do not own twilight in any way shape or form**

**many thanks to my beta :) she knows who she is **

**review review review people :) x**


	5. The new boy or should i say slimeball

Chapter 5

The next couple of days were boring. Or I suppose normal people could call it normal. Alice came back to school on Wednesday and life carried on as usual hours of boredom on school during the day and funny nights in with my adopted family. Just when I thought we could maybe have a normal Thursday at school after the beginning of the week had be so strange and eventful another odd thing happened but then again it would because this is our life.

The morning was perfectly normal to start with; but things got interesting during homeroom. Pixie, Becca and I were sat in homeroom discussing Pixie's blatant obsession with using us as dolls; when a new guy walked into the room. Now I know what you're thinking. 'What did I have against this guy?' And the answer is at first nothing. But he soon proved to be slightly... let's say disturbing; no I don't mean his face. He was quite good looking for a mortal but he just didn't act normally. You see, most people are subconsciously scared of us and ignore us but not this guy he strolled in announced his arrival to the teacher, then came and sat down right next to Alice.

"Hey my name is Dean, what are yours?" he introduced himself confidently.

However he wouldn't be confident for long or at least a normal person wouldn't have been since Alice shifted over in her seat and we all ignored him and gave him looks that clearly and coldly stated 'Go away.'

"Come on ladies answer me." he prompted, his voice slimly and arrogant; then he proceeded to give Becca the kind of look that would have had any of our adopted brothers punching him, quite violently in the face. As it was; we didn't need the boys there to get angry. No-one. And I mean no-one. Ever looked at my twin that way. I wanted to kick that disgusting, pretentious, rodent of a boy right where it would hurt. Knowing that it probably wouldn't be acceptable right now, I settled on giving him a glare so scary, that a normal person would have ran from the room screaming at the top of their lungs. However, this jerk didn't even look remotely uncomfortable, this fact made me even angrier. I broke of mid glare as Becca stamped on my foot under the desk; with a force that would have broken several bones in a human foot. I turned to look at her, questioningly and she gave me a look that quite significantly said stop.

"So..." he tried to prompt a conversation again, the general thought around that table was 'Does this guy ever give up?' But I guess Pixie must have decided that simply telling him might shut him up.

"I'm Alice, and that's Becca and Viki, my sisters." Pixie said quietly, indicating to Becca and me, when she said our names. It turns out this small piece of information didn't keep the jerk quiet.

"But you look nothing alike. Well besides from the fact that you're all gorgeous." he said in what he obviously thought was a charming manner.

"We're adopted." we all explained in simultaneous but quite brusque monotone and then the bell saved us from any further conversation with the jerk. Or at least that was what we thought it was going to.

He followed us out into the corridor, and as we walked in the opposite direction I saw him following Alice and Jazz, who was looking very possessive of Alice and glaring daggers at the jerk behind them every couple of yards. 'Poor Alice and Jazz.' I thought they were going to have to deal with him for the next hour and maybe longer since he was in there year and not ours. I sat through my stupidly easy maths class and watched a disgusting movie in history, but I finally made it to music which is always fun and we filled Alice Roberts in on the jerk from homeroom. She agreed with us that he clearly was a complete and total jerk, but we couldn't finish the conversation because we were told that if we talked again we would all be sent to the principle and I guessed we had caused Carlisle enough trouble that week. Then finally the bell rang for lunch, we wandered off towards the lunch hall and when Alice had grabbed some food we settled down at our usual table and where in the middle of a very funny and odd conversation. It was then, the jerk decided to come over and ruin it. He took it upon himself to sit down next to me, which was a bad move on his behalf and the laughter of our conversation stopped abruptly.

"Who invited you?" I asked coldly

"I thought you girls could do with some male company." he replied in a sickly sweet manner. I looked around the table, Alice looked uncomfortable and was giving the jerk a slightly disgusted look, Becca was giving me a warning glare that clearly said 'Vic please hold on to your temper.' and the arrogant jerk was sat there as bold as brass, smiling at me with unnaturally white teeth and all I wanted to do, was smack him around the face.

"Well you thought wrong." I growled; an edge of steel creeping into my cold voice "now _please_ leave." I spat through my teeth at him, Becca and Alice looked at me warily. They could see my patience running out. Though the jerk sat next to me wasn't at all afraid of my temper, he just smiled at me sweetly before nonchalantly biting into his sandwich. That's when I lost the last of my patience and stood up angrily knocking my chair to the floor. I didn't care anymore. I was going to hit this guy fortunately or unfortunately, I never really got to. At that moment I felt two hands encircle the tops of my arms to hold me back and a familiar voice behind me say "Is there a problem here? Because I believe my sister asked you to leave." That was the moment I had decided that there was no way this guy could be human, he wasn't scared of me or Becca or Alice or even Jazz and at that moment I found out he wasn't afraid of Emmett, and when Emm asks you if you have a problem most people go paler than us and either start stuttering no or burst into tears and get the heck out of there. This guy on the other hand, looked Emm straight in the eyes and said

"Yes, I believe your sister is very rude." then he stood up smiled at us audaciously and left. I strained against Becca's hands with the overwhelming urge to lamp that prat in the face and anywhere else I could get my hands.

"Jazz." Becca whispered in a strained voice "a little help here?" and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned around to smile at my brothers

"Thanks" I muttered before picking up my seat and sitting back down looking around, no-one was staring at us and I guessed people where to used to the Cullens acting weird to stare, plus everyone in the room new that I have a really bad temper they had seen it a number of times.

"Honestly Viki I know he was a jerk and he was annoying me too, but you really do need to learn to control your temper." Alice said sternly I smiled ruefully,

"Thanks Alice I kind of realised."

We all made it through the afternoon without another incident. No-one, including me tried to kill the obnoxious jerk. Although Emmett had admitted on the way home that he would have loved to do so in gym. As there was the perfect excuse to blame it on a sports accident. However there was a general consensus that the jerk wasn't human, and it looked like there was going to be a Cullen family meeting tonight. We had a lot to discuss. We or I especially seemed to be bringing an awful lot of trouble down on my adoptive family.

**i do not own twilight :P**

**many thanks to my beta she know who she is :)**

**review review review :) x**


	6. family meeting

Chapter 6 Family Meeting

When we got home I made a be-line for my violin. As I always do when I haven't had a particularly good day.

"Vic," Pixie called "family meeting now." I sighed and looked at her pleadingly. But the only thing I got in response was a look that said 'don't make me drag you there because I will'. Oh I knew only too well that she would, defeated I turned around to follow her and my twin into the mock dining room. Why would we need it, the only thing we ever used it for was family meetings; since you know, we are a family of vampires who don't eat, well not in that sense anyway. I walked in the dining room. It was a surprise to me to see Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake sat along one side of the table.

The additions meant that it took slightly longer for us to settle down. However as Carlisle took his place at the head of the table everything was still.

"So, who is going to explain why this meeting has been called?" he asked and for one terrible moment, I thought everyone was going to look to me to explain. '_Been causing trouble again Victoria?' _Edward asked in my head but I merely growled quietly at him across the table. The rest of the family stared at us as we made this strange exchange. Thankfully Jazz decided to explain why the meeting had been called. I thanked God I didn't have to. It seemed I had caused enough trouble in this family lately. Jazz explained all about how Dean clearly wasn't human. That this we could tell from his behaviour, but he wasn't vampire or shape shifter and we didn't have any idea what he was. He also explained how he had an unhealthy obsession with our family in particular and bless Jazz when he said was worried in particular for the girls' safety in all of this. When he had finished Carlisle looked deep in thought and there was silence at the table

"Well," Edward said with a slight sigh in his voice "can't we ever visit our family without there being an emergency?" The still, silence was suddenly broken by the sound of everyone's laughter. It wasn't even that funny we were just glad someone had broken the tension.

"Of course not Edward you should know that." I managed to say between my laughter. When the laughter had died down Carlisle resumed his role of controlling this family because in all honesty, someone had too.

"Well it seems to me the best course of action in this situation is to carry on observing the situation and see if we can deduce what this boy happens to be, and why he isn't scared of us" Carlisle said calmly a thoughtful expression on his face. "Does everyone agree?" he asked. Everyone did agree with the exception of one person and guess who that was. Rose.

"I don't agree. I say we kill him before he becomes a problem." she said and the rest of the family turned to stare at her, shocked, despite the fact that this was a perfectly normal statement for Rose.

"Now Rose you know that isn't how we do things in this family." Carlisle said his voice reproachful. Rose simply looked at him before standing up and storming out of the room. Carlisle sighed suddenly not looking so youthful and ran a hand through his hair "Emmett go calm her down please. Meeting adjourned". Everyone started drifting out of the dining room. However drifting wasn't a word when it came to Nessie. Not unless you can drift at high speed anyway. Nessie ran at Becca and me, somehow managing to hug us both at the same time. Jake laughed and peeled her off us.

"Ness and I are going to La Push to see everyone there." Edward merely looked at him and nodded and I was surprised to see he didn't object or give Jake instructions, there was a moment before I realised he was he just wasn't doing it verbally.

"God Edward!" I exclaimed "Do you even have a voice?" I asked sarcastically and he looked unimpressed as everyone burst into laughter._ 'I will get you back for that'_ Edward thought in my direction, I grinned '_Go for it mind reader.'_ I thought back calmly. Edwards only response was the cheeky crooked smile that we'd all seen from him so often. Nessie and Jake finally left for La Push and Edward and Bella left the dining room leaving me and my twin standing next to each other. Suddenly music drifted in from Edwards long abandoned piano. A single glance at my twin was all it took and we went to join Edward, we were forming some sort of weird family band as not long after we started Jazz joined us on guitar. We spent the night playing whatever songs people requested and the whole family looked happier as the night went on. Jake and Nessie even joined us for a while and Jake got great amusement out of Rose making Emm dance. Emm hadn't looked impressed by the prospect at and Rose was soon very unimpressed since Emm stood on her foot about three times before she finally gave up and stormed to the garage to repair her car. Emm and Jake had a great laugh about that and everyone else giggled slightly as Emm had clearly done it on purpose.

Everyone soon followed Roses example and drifted off; Nessie to sleep, Jake to do patrol, Edward and Bella to the cottage, where none of us wanted to know what they were up too, Carlisle went to work and Esme went to her workshop, the rest of us had to get ready for school. As the music stopped I groaned at the thought of spending time in Pixies wardrobe or spending a full day with that jerk. Turns out that day was going to be ten times worse than I thought …

**i do not own twilight ;p**

**many thanks to my beta :) she knows who she is**

**review review review :) x**


	7. She knows

Chapter 7- She Knows

Becca and I ran to school the next morning, we were simply too restless to sit about in the car; even if Pixie did drive way, way over the speed limit. We met Jazz and Pixie in the parking lot at school only to receive the evil eye from the latter.

"What?" we asked genuine confused unison as to why she was staring at us like we had done something drastically wrong.

"What did you do too your hair!" she demanded her face absolutely livid. We looked at her confused my response would have been

"Jesus Christ Pixie calm down will you, we didn't do anything" because I'm so pleasant and polite like that. But at the present moment in time I decided it was not wise to speak so instead I let my twin do the talking.

"We did do anything to it Alice" becca replied wide eyed and innocent, while she was sending waves of happy towards Pixie.

"Stop using your gift on me Jasper you know I don't like it." Alice half asked half commanded. Jazz looked bemused and slightly like he wanted to laugh.

"It's not me." he protested and then started laughing at the moody expression on his wife's face.

"Becca!" Alice snapped before storming off across the parking lot. Leaving us behind wondering what was so offensive about our hair as Jazz struggled to stifle his laughter. Jazz walked closer to us still grinning picked a few twigs out of hair and handed me Alice's tiny portable hair brush.

"Alice doesn't appreciate the windswept look." he said smiling before walking off after his wife no doubt to calm her down. I laughed and handed the hairbrush to Becca who still looked confused

"Honestly Becca always causing trouble." I remarked with a grin before dragging her off to homeroom to face a potentially angry Pixie and very Jerky boy. Thankfully, the jerky boy wasn't in homeroom and Pixie had been calmed down by Jazz.

The first two lessons passed without incident although I noticed Alice (not pixie) was unusually quiet and we decided if she was still like that by lunchtime we would ask her what was up. But it turns out we didn't have to wait that long. After third lesson which was maths, ( ewwww!) Alice was stood outside with Becca. Alice's expression was blank and unreadable; Becca just looked confused (again) and a little worried.

"I need to talk to you both now!" she commanded before storming off down the corridor; leaving us to follow in her wake wondering what on earth was going through her mind. We eventually found ourselves in an empty history classroom and it struck me as odd to think some of my adopted family had lived through those periods in time. However, that train of thought didn't last long as Alice turned around and suddenly burst out with

"What are you?" My twin and I stared at her dumfounded by her question, though only for a split second.

"We are Viki and Becca. Your best friends." Becca said motioning to ourselves and although she looked calm I knew she wasn't. Alice scrutinised us for a long hard second then resumed her onslaught. "LIARS!" she spat shaking with anger but mostly fear especially if she had worked out what we were. "You're not the people I've known for the whole of my life. You're different, you're pale, you never eat, you stay off school when it's sunny, and where have Viki's glasses disappeared too?" she asked a cold sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Contact lenses" I offered besides its not like it was a complete lie we were wearing contact lenses just not for that purpose.

"I know what you are" Alice stated her voice calm and steady likely with anger despite the fact that she was visually shaking.

"Do you know?" I replied my voice sarcastic and mocking despite the fact that inside I was panicking that we had gave ourselves away in some way that had potentially ruined our families' lives as would have to move again.

"Yes. Vampire." Alice stated, just as Jazz burst into the room we looked at each other shocked and for a while there was silence as Jazz sent calm waves throughout the room. After a while Becca spoke.

"Alice sit down."

"No" Alice replied stubbornly and I sighed as that side of her character shone through. "Why should I take orders from you? I don't even know you anymore." Becca stepped towards her grabbed her shoulder and gently so that she didn't hurt her and forced her to sit down. Alice didn't look best pleased and despite the situation I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to laugh and I struggled to school my expression as I could feel Jazz's eyes boring into my back. Suddenly Becca spoke.

"Yes we are Alice." Becca said seriously "just don't scream though." she added unessicarily.

"Thank you for admitting that." she said formally sounding detached and then she bent over and put her head in her hands. Jazz, Becca and I stared at each other, wondering what on earth to do and for three intelligent vampires we were suddenly very illiterate. Alice was first to speak and we all looked up simultaneously surprised "I wondered why you never had bad hair days anymore." she joked still sounding slightly detached, the room was filled with relieved laughter. Surprisingly after all that drama we went to lunch as normal and Alice was pretty much welcomed into the Cullen family by everyone except Rose who sat silently next to Emm and fumed. It felt good that Alice knew our secret but I briefly wondered how we were going to explain it to Carlisle.

The next lesson was hysterical as I encouraged Becca to make the teacher hyper and I left fourth lesson happy, too bad I didn't stay that way long…

Becca and I arrived at fifth lesson to find jerk faced Dean trying to chat up Alice and she was clearly uncomfortable about how he had invaded her personal space. Anger built up inside me and I longed to use my newly found vampire strength to if not kill him at least maim him badly. The intensity of my anger surprised me, but my twin calm as always placed a hand on my shoulder whether it was to restrain me or calm but whichever it didn't really have the desired effect. Since I shrugged it off calmly and went to stand between Alice and "him".

"You're cold." he stated

"Thank you captain obvious, what's your point?" I replied brusquely

"Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be cold. Aren't your brothers looking after you?" he said in such a slimy manner that if it wear possible for me to be physically sick I would have been. Becca looked just as disgusted as me. But she smiled and inclined her head to one side. I looked down the corridor and saw Emm walking towards us.

"They look after me very well thank you and I believe Emmett is going to look after you in gym." I smiled sweetly and then laughed as Emm walked past and grabbed him by the collar.

"Goodbye!" Becca said between fits of laughter. In the middle of social studies Alice turned around in her seat

"What did you scare Dean off for I like him." she said moodily we stared at her for about five minutes before Becca finally managed to choke out

"You what…?"

"I like him" Alice repeated simply and turned back around in her seat to ignore us for the rest of the lesson leaving me and Becca very confused. Going home at the end of the day felt weird. It felt like we should introduce Alice to the family since she knew we were vampires. But she had met them all many times before. So we simply ran home to contemplate the whole Dean thing and Alice liking him and of course tell everyone who didn't already know that Alice knew we were vampires.

**i do not own twilight in any way shape or form**

**many thanks to my beta :) she knows who she is**

**review review review :) x**


End file.
